


Confessions & Spilt Coffee

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Bingo, F/M, Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Darcy finally puts on her big girl pants and makes a confession.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, Marvel Fluff Bingo, Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Confessions & Spilt Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Some art and a short fic inspired by Bingos!
> 
> Sam Wilson Bingo - B1 - Darcy Lewis  
> Darcy Lewis Bingo - A2 - Idiots in Love  
> Marvel Fluff Bingo - N2 - Cloud Watching

[ ](https://imgur.com/z7NM7Wt)

“I am an idiot!”

Darcy Lewis made the announcement as she strode into the labs. Tossing her stuff on her desk, she yanked her jacket off her shoulders. “Really, Jane, I swear I must be the biggest dunce in the Tower.” When she finished laying the coat over the back of the chair, she turned towards the coffee machine and found herself caught in the amused gaze of the man who’d occupied her thoughts for the past several weeks.

“Morning?” Sam Wilson offered, saluting her with his cup.

“You are not Jane.”

“Nope, gotta admit – I’m not the genius doc.” He put down his cup and turned to the machine. “You want some coffee?”

“Milk and two sugars,” she replied, absentminded as she stared at him. They’d met on one of the terraces after some villain wannabe tried attacking the city a few weeks ago. She’d been caught up in the crossfire – _again_ – and escaped outside to avoid her overprotective best friend. Since then, they’d crossed paths more than once, spending time watching clouds and talking. “Where’s Jane?”

“Thor showed up and dragged her off.” Sam pressed a few buttons before turning back to face her as the coffee brewed. “Apparently she didn’t come back to their apartment last night.”

“What?” Now that distracted her. “But I got her out of the lab! And on time!”

“Maybe she didn’t stay out.”

“Damn it!” Darcy would never admit it, but she actually stomped her foot. “I know I locked that door!”

“If I may interrupt, Miss Lewis?”

“JARVIS, my man, tell me you didn’t let her back in?”

“I am afraid Doctor Foster was sidetracked by questions from Sir and Doctor Banner.” The apologetic tone of Tony’s AI softened Darcy’s temper, but she remained silent as he continued talking. “She did not return to her lab until this morning, but I believe she spent a good portion of last night in the other labs.”

“Loophole,” she sighed. “Jane found the loophole.” She planted her hands on her hips. “I could have slept in!”

“My apologies, Miss Lewis.”

“Nah, JARVIS, don’t worry about it.” She shook her head. “Jane’s slippery that way and the Big Guy’s got to focus to get her out of the lab.” Glancing around, she took in the state of the lab. “I could probably get some stuff straightened up before she resurfaces.”

“Have some coffee.” 

Blinking, she turned and found Sam holding out a cup, his smile the kind of adorably sweet that often made her melt. “Oh, ah, thanks.” She went to take a sip.

“So, I know I’m not the doc, but . . . any particular reason you think you’re an idiot?”

And Darcy promptly choked.

While she did her best to pull herself back together as Sam fetched her a couple of napkins, Darcy’s mind raced as she tried to think of the best way to answer his question. If the fates of the universe decided to make today the day she spilled her guts, they could have given her a heads up. How was she supposed to confess her attraction to him? 

“Let’s try that again, shall we?” Sam offered her the napkins and traded them for her cup. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” She used the napkins to wipe up some of the coffee. 

“You don’t generally go choking after a simple question,” he pointed out as he put her cup down on the desk. His eyes and his voice sounded calm, the counselor in him coming to the forefront. Somehow, he could always give off that impression of having oodles of free time and patience – something most of the people in the Tower just didn’t get from others. It made people **want** to talk to him. She did it herself during their cloud watching expeditions . . . in-between arguing about the shapes they spotted in the sky. “That usually means there’s a problem.”

And so, despite her anxiety, Darcy could feel that tug to spill her guts. She hemmed, she hawed, and then she threw up her hands in complete impatience with her wimpy behavior. Tossing the napkins in the trash, she folded her arms over her chest and stared at him as he took a drink of his own coffee. “I’m an idiot because I’m ridiculously attracted to you and couldn’t figure out how to admit it.”

Now **Sam** choked . . . and Darcy could only laugh at his wide-eyed stare.


End file.
